The present invention relates to a control mechanism for a walk-behind mower and more particularly relates to a deadman control for such mowers.
It is known to provide walk-behind powered implements, such as mowers or snowblowers, and the like, with deadman controls which sense the presence of an operator at the guide handles of the implements and disable the traction or propel drive and/or implement tool drives whenever an operator leaves a normal working position wherein he concurrently grasps the guide handle and a deadman control handle.
Deadman controls of the aforementioned type have the disadvantages that they may be inadvertently operated to effect drive engagement or may be operated by children.